Déjame ser tu destino
by La Tia Paula
Summary: Lovino cuida de los hijos de su hermana, parece que ha aceptado esa responsabilidad por el resto de su vida ya que no desea emparejarse con nadie ¿la llegada de Antonio hará la diferencia? Omegaverse. Spamano FruK


El mundo en el que vivía se estructuraba de forma sencilla, habiendo: Alfas, betas y omegas.

Los alfas eran los más _capaces_ , gozaban una musculatura más desarrollada (se notaba más a partir de los 25 años) y ocupaban puestos de mayor rango. Tienen la particularidad de emitir feromonas por ende, ser conscientes de ellas en otros, lo más importante es que pueden morder a sus compañeros (siendo betas u omegas) para crear una unión.

Los betas abarcan un número grande, siendo los más _normales_ de ver, aunque no son conscientes de las feromonas ni tienen ciclos de celo pueden ser marcados. Esto no tiene un gran efecto en ellos sino contra otros alfas u omegas que se le acerquen, es una marca de propiedad. Muy rara vez se reportan casos de embarazo entre los betas hombres ya que su tasa de fertilidad es casi nula, no todos tienen el _gen_ _que_ modifica sus cuerpos para poder quedar en cinta.

Por último los omegas, hubo mucha controversia con ellos porque su población era baja, sufrían los ciclos de celo que los inhabilitaban de sus responsabilidades y si llegaban a ser marcados no había vuelta atrás, también.. si alguno se registraba con un posible embarazo estaba prohibido por la ley que abortara. Sin embargo debido a muchas reformas gracias a grupos de lucha sus condiciones mejoraron, aumentaron en número y en algunos países podían tener sus propios negocios gozando de un estatus parecido al de los alfas. Con el tema de las mordidas se creó un tratamiento para que aquella marca pudiera desaparecer y empezar nuevamente sin ataduras.

Las marcas no sólo afectaban a los omegas, sino también a los alfas. Mientras más años tuviera el lazo más difícil era romperlo con tratamientos ya que la unión agudizaba sentidos de ambos, como compartir emociones en el momento o sincronizar los periodos de celo.

...

Ludwig era un alfa bien dotado que arribó a Italia para comenzar un negocio de ventas de autos. El país le encantaba, todas las mañanas pasear por las plazas le quitaba un suspiro, música y risas eran su pan de cada día y no podía pedir nada mejor, claro que pecaba por ser brusco al momento de hablar pero no era su intención.

No era la primera vez pisando aquellas tierras, asistió a la universidad allí mismo, eso impulso el deseo de volver. Claro que no era todo, su corazón cayó por una italiana de nombre Felicia que conoció en aquellos años de estudiante, nunca la olvidó. Además tenía excusa de poder visitarla ya que sus abuelos eran muy amigos y compañeros de negocio claro.

Rómulo era un buen hombre, un alfa bastante animado que ya cargaba sus años, nunca se casó pero tuvo familia y para él no había cosa más importante que sus dos nietos, ambos omegas. Cuando se presentaba ante él había una duda presente, era el jefe de la familia y si quería salir con la joven debía tener su aprobación, cosa que le fue bastante sencilla en realidad, pactaron con unas botellas de vino en la cena.

Ese hombre siempre le decía sus impresiones, de que aunque era alfa aún era inexperto por la edad, respetaba la observación y decidió no defraudarlo en ese ámbito. Trabajó muy duro en la empresa donde su abuelo le dió capital y fe, se comprometió con la omega pero ésta era reacia a festejar una boda, no la presionó.

Al pasar dos años Felicia se embarazó dando a luz a un par de mellizos: Alicia y Luciano. Ya que para la familia Vargas era un sacrilegio dar a luz sin casarse organizaron una reunión rápida para que los rumores no se expandieran.

Nadie pensó que sería posible, ni por un momento, aunque sí hubo muchas señales.

Nadie las notó o quiso notarlas.

Felicia huyó y nunca más la encontraron, no pudieron contactarla.

Y Ludwig, bueno, entró en pánico. Él que le gustaba planificar su vida, cada aspecto y se sentía orgulloso de poder manejar cualquier situación estaba rígido, roto, en crisis. Con un negocio que necesitaba su presencia constante y con dos hijos en sus brazos que no podía dejar con cualquiera ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿criarlos a base de niñeras? Imposible, cualquiera no podría estar todos los días con los niños. Y presentarles caras nuevas cada tiempo no le parecía una infancia buena ¿sus padres? Pero tendría que volver a Alemania ¡y todo el trabajo en su negocio se iría a la ruina!

Piensa, piensa. Debe haber otras soluciones.

¡Tiene qué!

¿Y si esperaba a la omega? Tal vez volvería, aunque pasaran algunas semanas.. ella.. algún día volvería.

Pero dejó morir ese pensamiento, porque aferrarse a esa idea nunca le sirvió, ni ese día, ni las siguientes semanas. Ni a los siguientes ocho años.

— Oye, no pongas esa cara. Te ayudaré.

No le gustaba llorar. Menos frente a otra persona, pero se olvidó de todo al ser reconfortado por unas palabras de apoyo

— No me debes nada, ni yo a ti ¿entendido?

Lovino, el hermano de Felicia, lo miraba de una manera muy determinada.


End file.
